


GOOEY

by fasolinline



Category: NCT(Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 17:13:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fasolinline/pseuds/fasolinline
Summary: 七夕快乐，sm使我快乐（bushi其实是blood in the cut 的番外，各位看过的应该都知道，设定是一样的。请上车:D





	GOOEY

**Author's Note:**

> 七夕快乐，sm使我快乐（bushi  
> 其实是blood in the cut 的番外，各位看过的应该都知道，设定是一样的。  
> 请上车:D

I take your gloom  
I curl it up and puff it into plumes

 

金道英的手腕很细。  
没什么力气地靠在横杆上，细细的棉线绕着一圈又一圈，摩擦过的地方稍微发红。  
皮肤太脆弱。  
郑在玹端着书坐在对面等着他醒来，眼神却不曾落在素色的纸张上，如饥饿的豺狼梭巡，喜爱的身体在眼前一览无余。  
空气闷出灼人的温度，信息素像滚水沸腾，金道英似乎在沉睡的边缘挣扎，蹙着眉发出一声低哼，郑在玹的目光立刻雷达似的回到他的脸上，盯着他的嘴唇，等待下一个不自觉的身体变化。  
最终金道英还是醒了，身上被热得一层薄汗，圆润上挑的眼睛瞬间就机警地睁开，浑身的肌肉线条写着戾气。  
郑在玹忍不住笑开，脸上露出两个酒窝，手里的书沿着书脊啪得一声合上，页面拍击的声音显得他很用力。  
“道英哥，醒了？”  
金道英乜他一眼，冷清地不乐意再多余的施舍一个眼神，只是低垂着头，被一阵阵不自然的感觉折磨，修长好看的腿曲起，又因为引力松懈垂下，最后只是点在地上，腰部发紧，那怪异的存在感愈发强烈。  
“喜欢吗？”郑在玹愉快地站起来，双手反剪，两步走到他身边冲人抿着嘴角。  
金道英稍微动了一下头把汗湿的刘海抖到一边去，眼神和郑在玹的对上，凶狠得仿佛粗粝的石块在无形中磨过去，擦出刺耳的错觉。  
郑在玹笑得像个得到夸赞的小孩。  
金道英的不耐完全构不成威胁。冷淡劣性的Alpha浸泡在情欲里，浑身的苍白里往外流泻着情潮的粉色，身体的每一寸都被反抗因子包裹，却虚弱到挣脱不开。  
苦艾酒和雪松的味道混合着，莫名的恍若杜松子酒，金道英吃力地承受自身被扭曲的气味，仿佛身上冒出的不是汗水，而是廉价的酒液。他连脸上都是一副让人玩心大起的醉态，鼻尖红红的，眼尾怒意似情调，声音细细碎碎，惹得郑在玹抬手去把玩。  
金道英早已不像个Alpha，身上黏腻湿滑，郑在玹的指肚摁在他的锁骨上，一指方寸，像在写字一般游走，凌晨留下的伤依旧在，皮肤上肿胀着长条的细痕，是痛的。  
“道英哥在早上的时候很不乖，所以擅自给道英哥做了惩罚，一定很舒服吧？”郑在玹的手倏地就扼住金道英的脖颈，用力到想要让他窒息的力度：“道英哥睡得很安稳啊。”  
金道英睡得可一点儿也不安稳。  
郑在玹在12点准时进入了地下室，金道英被硬生生一盆冷水泼醒，然后郑在玹就兴致颇高地开始了他的游戏。金道英困得分神，郑在玹的惩戒就变本加厉，最后金道英在窗户完全光亮的时候昏睡在椅子上，现在距他昏睡也才过去四个小时，郑在玹又气定神闲地来了。  
今天周末，学校不上课。  
郑在玹穿的还是同一件黑西装，和第一天一样，也和之前的每一天一样，模糊了金道英的时间。  
在窒息体验之间自然是意识到了眼前人的不专注，郑在玹握在另一只手里的圆键往上拨弄，金道英立刻目光重新聚集起来，嘴里跟着吐出一声很微弱的喘息。  
放不开也是个坏毛病，那么今天的目标就是这个。  
郑在玹在金道英不省人事的时候将他从椅子上转移到了房间左侧的横杆上，将他以漂亮的手法绑成耶稣受难的姿势，然后清理掉了腥味和血气混合着的床单，将房间重新变得干干净净。  
唯一的污秽就是这具身体。  
有了计划的人笑得十分开心，在自己的奴隶熟睡时往他的后穴塞了一个跳蛋，以便随时叫醒。跳蛋还是郑在玹特地定制的，弱电流安装得恰到好处，带吸附的表面也很有乐趣。  
比起欺侮金道英，郑在玹更喜欢让他自己承认他的卑微低贱。  
明明做爱时总会哭着喊着做他的狗，为什么一清醒着，就这么不听话呢。  
金道英在调大的震动里还能忍受，郑在玹拧着脸，眉心一皱露出不满的神色，手里的圆键就又往上推了一档。  
金道英被掐着喉咙只能发出一声介于哭泣和惨叫之间的断音，挂了几个小时的手由于痛苦而捏成拳，甚至因为缺少血液流通而握不紧，虚拢着，自欺欺人地缓解酸麻的感觉。  
跳蛋以不规则的频率触发电击，痛感远大于圆滑的物体能带来的快感，金道英并着膝盖喘粗气，流畅的肌理绷紧了，又虚弱到无法爆发，疼痛刺激着他的神经，在郑在玹的钳制下更难以呼吸，让人眼前发白。  
郑在玹当然清楚咬猎物要多大的力道才会致痛不致死，手指在他留有项圈印痕的脖颈上掐出青紫就拿开，金道英立刻苟延残喘一般呼吸着。  
“痛吗？”  
金道英浑身都在抖，Alpha本能的攻击性让他萌生着暴力的想法，却无论如何实施不起来。  
“你他妈的来试试？郑在玹我操你......！”  
郑在玹这一巴掌甩得一点没有犹豫，甚至刻意加大了力道，金道英的脸歪到一边去，脸颊内侧的软肉磨到牙齿上，好像出血了。  
“道英真的很会嘴硬啊。”  
郑在玹眉眼弯弯地挤出一个恼火的笑脸，金道英干脆低着头不接话不理会，被郑在玹捏着下巴掰回来。  
“刚刚不是叫的很凶么，再给我叫一声？”  
金道英眼皮一抬就是一个不屑的冷眼，摆着一副惯常的刻薄嘴脸回看他，让郑在玹还想再给他两下清醒清醒。  
金道英还真是会惹人发火。  
郑在玹觉得金道英就这点很特别，温和的时候见人就笑，一举一动可爱乖顺；冷漠起来倒也煞有介事，嘴巴像是淬了毒，每一句话都恼人的要命。  
让人恨不得更狠的作弄他。  
想看他求饶，想看他哭，想看他颤抖着卑微地低声下气地认错。  
郑在玹正好将此权利攥在手里。  
拉近的距离让金道英嫌恶地躲开，郑在玹的手像蟒蛇一样紧贴猎物的皮肤，往下大胆匍匐滑行，恶意地揉捏了一把红痕遍布的臀部，然后沿着缝隙闯进去，此时两个人不过一指的距离，鼻尖贴着鼻尖呼吸，近得让金道英想吐。  
手指进入再熟悉不过的地方轻而易举，金道英对被侵入的感觉习以为常便不作反应，能让郑在玹气一秒是一秒。  
指尖触到嗡动的物体时郑在玹坏心眼地把它往里推，了如指掌的距离太容易掌控，压在金道英的敏感处恶意磨蹭，让他真的像触电一般痉挛，片刻的刺激引得泪水含在眼中打转，眼神也弱下去，一副告饶的模样。  
郑在真是摸透了他。  
“配合点，金老师，不然你也知道这东西出不来。”  
金道英忍了半天才没一口啐在郑在玹那张漂亮脸蛋上。  
忍着屈辱感把身体内的东西往外挤压，郑在玹就顺道随性地扩张着，本身一点液体都没有的Alpha的身体被先前灌入的润滑剂弄出湿漉漉的质感，郑在玹上下抽送分剪，稍微胶状的粘稠物就发出可笑的声响，金道英一张脸憋得通红，之前脸颊上的红印此时稍微肿了起来，眼神的力度也软了下去。  
阴茎倒是硬了起来。  
郑在玹似乎很高兴他有了反应，那个控制器被丢进胸前的口袋里，腾出的手附上去，替他手淫。  
“调教还是有效的啊，那么我们今天来教些别的？”  
郑在玹也是热的，手掌包裹着金道英半硬的性器撸动，手指又在他的身体里与那颗跳蛋玩追逐赛，呼吸喷洒在金道英脸上，嘴唇还差一点就碰到，金道英已经没地方躲了。  
“如果道英哥能快点弄出来，在我帮你射出来之前，那我就给你一个奖励，怎么样？”  
“你妈的...唔......”  
郑在玹堵住他的嘴登堂入室，舌尖顶着他的牙齿破开闯入，一个吻血腥暴力，金道英的虎牙咬破了他的嘴唇，郑在玹嘴里的血混合着信息素欺压过去，仿若一只直起身子准备伺机下口的双环眼镜蛇，眼前雪白的猎物还龇牙咧嘴的装凶。  
金道英怎么可能招架得住。  
郑在玹最后还是轻而易举地把金道英吻到喘不上气，手指勾住了那个还在震动的器械，带着尾端的圆环把它往外拽，故意放慢了速度让带着疼痛的频率仔细磨过金道英的内壁，快感随着滑动的感觉漫上来，金道英紧闭着眼皱眉喘气，声音软的像撒娇。  
可惜不是。  
金道英本身嗓音就好听，带上打着弯儿的呼吸轻喘，就像无意的服软求饶，郑在玹很喜欢。  
可惜他老放不开。  
仿佛在印证郑在玹的想法，金道英在跳蛋离开身体的瞬间就结束了那些细碎的声音，紧抿着嘴装聋作哑，郑在玹举着那东西在他眼前逗他，他也只是给一个嫌弃的斜眼，明摆着不想作陪。  
郑在玹也不恼，把艳俗色泽的东西关掉扔到床上去，转身停在放道具的柜子前，侧过头嘴角挂着一个幼齿的笑：  
“今天哥想试试什么?说好的奖励。”  
语毕，眼睛扫过金道英依旧挺立着的性器，神色颇为愉悦。  
金道英不搭理，集中着精力对抗身体里灼烧的不适，浑身发烫，疼痛像蚂蚁的噬咬一般又细弱又密集。他心里也清楚，唯一的缓解方式就是郑在玹的侵入，但对方很显然目前的心思不在这上面。  
他就是要先满足自己的施虐心理。  
先好好折磨自己一番。  
金道英当然知道那些柜子里都有什么，郑在玹清楚自己看得见摸不着，所以也不上锁，故意放在那儿，耀武扬威的很。  
盯着人背后咬牙切齿的间隙郑在玹已经拉开第二层，各色的皮革整齐地码在抽屉里，项圈和皮鞭分门别类地放好，有些还是崭新的，未曾被使用过。  
早上留下的那些伤痕还在愈合，郑在玹不指望对金道英动鞭子，免得他痛昏过去，那就得不偿失了。  
还是稍作调教就好。  
“黑色还是棕色？”  
金道英对上郑在玹的眼睛，一瞬间眼里就是没有戒备的疑惑，眼神好似全然无防，柔软乖顺的还像以前的老师模样。  
郑在玹笑得很得意，伸手用食指挑起一个配有乳夹的棕色项圈，在指尖上勾着转了一圈：“这个好看吗？”  
金道英脸色一转就恨不得用眼神捅死郑在玹。  
“嗯...果然还是黑色更合适一点，哥皮肤这么白，戴黑色更好看吧。”  
郑在玹自己和自己玩着选择题，嘴里的话幼稚又多余，但他就是自问自答地挑挑拣拣，活像个神经病。  
金道英知道自己躲不掉，自然不做声地任人摆布，郑在玹走过来的时候他也只是稍稍动了一下脑袋半推半就，被郑在玹掐着下巴把东西扣在了脖子上。  
“哥会很喜欢这个的，之前玩你的乳头你也很兴奋啊，这次试试这个夹子，肯定会觉得又痛又爽吧。”  
金道英咬着嘴唇没有反驳，眼神凶狠地瞪过去，在郑在玹眼里不过也只是怨念的视线，反倒可爱得紧。  
他一开始把金道英带到这里来可没想到他能坚持这么久，也没想到他的身上能有这么多惊喜。  
游戏越玩越有趣，真是少见。  
金道英身体里的信息素折腾得厉害，相不融合的两种分子冲撞扭打，郑在玹靠近时才能安分许多，刚想偷吁一口气，黑金色的圆头夹子就贴上他的皮肤打转，冰凉的触感激起一丝战栗，金道英紧咬着嘴唇不发出声音，然后那带着锯齿的顶端就一开一合，稳稳地咬住充血的乳尖，挂在他的胸前。  
还垂着两条金色的链子，虚假的奢靡。  
尖锐的刺痛感很细微，金道英皱紧了眉头适应那种酥痒合着酸痛的感觉，手碰不到无法解放，那弹簧还好似越夹越紧，让他整个胸口都发麻。  
郑在玹支着下巴好整以暇地看着他。  
就好像在观赏一件艺术品。  
“你也知道，项圈这种东西只有妓院的Omega会用，你戴上去可比那些花钱买的淫荡的Omega漂亮多了。”  
说一个Alpha像Omega就是本质上的侮辱，但郑在玹说过了许多次，金道英便也不想反驳了。肆意顶嘴只会让自己的下场更惨，闭上嘴把这些债一一记下反而更明智。  
总有一天他会要郑在玹全部还清的。  
“感觉如何？”  
郑在玹只等了一会儿就抬手去拨弄金道英胸前的乳夹，两指叠着轻轻弹一下，金道英立刻咬紧了嘴唇不让自己发出声音。  
捂得再紧也漏风，郑在玹拧着夹子旋转揉弄，金道英从喉咙里发出哼声，一下下很撩拨人，眼睛就是不去看郑在玹，让施虐感在郑在玹心里膨胀。  
郑在玹故意舔上他的耳垂，手掌摸过他劲瘦的腰，拇指抚弄着流畅美丽的线条和薄薄的肌肉，眼色欣喜。  
“哥，想我操你吗？”  
金道英被他的味道熏得发懵，脸上一副出神的样子，呼吸忽快忽慢，郑在玹的舌尖抵着他的耳垂，含着又吐出，湿热。  
“呃...不......”  
“真会顶嘴。”  
郑在玹不满地退开，脱掉他的西装外套，黑色的衬衫卷起袖子，解掉了金道英的左手，一口就咬在他手腕的腺体上。  
金道英发出一声痛呼。  
Alpha的腺体可不是用来标记的，郑在玹这样做无异于在撕咬一块肉，牙齿嵌得很深，血腥的锈味和雪松的清冽充斥在鼻腔深处，令人发狂。  
郑在玹松口的时候扭过脸去看金道英，他果然痛得眼泪都流下来，浑身凭一边的横杆吊着，稍微一松懈就掉进了郑在玹怀里。  
力气全无。  
却还是绷着脸不出声，任由眼泪继续掉，整个人痛得发抖，想从郑在玹怀里出来。  
郑在玹脸色不太好看。  
扯住他鲜血凝成珠的左手往后拽，郑在玹把他翻身抵在墙上，一只手粗暴地拆掉自己的腰带和裤链，没有任何预兆得就操了进去。  
金道英被他顶得呼吸一窒，整个人都往上挣扎，却被郑在玹用力摁着，脸颊靠着冰冷的墙面，眼睛痛得睁圆了，浑身都瘫软下去。  
太痛了，以至于金道英全身都绷紧，郑在玹被他夹太用力了动弹不得，热情的甬道裹粘了入侵者，随着人的呼吸一遍又一遍地挤压吸入，郑在玹直接闷出一声粗重的喘息，炸在金道英耳边，惊得他手指扣着墙壁，几乎要掐进石灰里。  
“道英哥，你比早上还紧。”  
金道英一言不发地承受，郑在玹慢慢挺动着，嘴里还污言秽语，用词难听得很，却让金道英本能地更加硬了。  
胸前的夹子刮到墙面上便拉拽他的乳尖，本就发红肿胀的两粒此时更加圆硬，金道英在往墙上轻蹭着的时候找到了缓解酥麻的速度，不自觉地顺着郑在玹挺动的频率用墙面拨弄乳夹，的确很爽。  
郑在玹自然也捕捉到了他的小动作。  
“哥，你可真是个婊子。”  
金道英因为一个称呼呜咽出声，扭过头瞪他一眼，眼色却酥软多情，郑在玹看得整颗心脏都被捏住一般，腰上操弄的力道更狠了，拽着他的手没放下，金道英被迫连同肩膀一起仰着头，呼吸断断续续，声音像破旧的鼓风机，郑在玹倒是很受用。  
金道英连喉结都很漂亮。  
郑在玹信息素的注入让金道英没了那么多疼痛，快感逐渐攀升，他哽咽着低语想射，郑在玹当做没听见，操的更狠，顶到他的最深处，让他贴着墙都难以站立，足尖蜷曲着，腰背弯出优美的线条，红色的鞭痕更深，让郑在玹情不自禁地去舔舐。  
舌尖落在他背上的时候金道英终于松口发出一声软糯的呻吟，调子提上去哼叫，背部相当敏感。  
郑在玹知道金道英的后背皮肤细嫩，他总喜欢鞭笞这里，旧伤太多难以数清，每一下抽在金道英背上他都会发出悦虐的哭泣声，无法克制地硬起，场景艳丽色欲，看得人浑身燥热。  
手握着金道英左臂往后牵制着，郑在玹没能制止他释放，金道英就射在了墙上，声音紊乱，把他绞的更紧，交合处更加紧密，让郑在玹没来得及考虑如何惩罚他，就猛烈地抽插起来，嘴唇贴上他颈间的皮革，鼻子埋进汗湿的头发里寻找熟悉的气味。  
金道英正敏感又脆弱，郑在玹的胸膛贴着他的背，自由的那只手正好箍住他的腰让他动弹不得，操得刁钻卖力，他几乎承受不住，眼里世界发白，连人生过往都在他眼前走马灯了。  
郑在玹没有一点怜悯疼惜的意思，金道英的身体不适合承欢，穴口几乎要裂开，他也不管，愈发迅速大力地进出，金道英开始低低啜泣，郑在玹见状笑出了酒窝。  
“在…在玹，慢点……痛，好痛……”  
郑在玹凑过去叼住他后颈的一点软肉，磨到发红，在他耳边诱哄：  
“求我，我上次教你怎么说的，嗯？”  
金道英憋不出口，皱着眉头用额头抵着墙面均匀自己的呼吸，被郑在玹顶得又硬起来，手吊着很痛，却无暇顾及。  
“在玹…在玹……”  
郑在玹轻咬他耳尖，沾湿了的皮肤发亮，让人忍不住舔着吮吻。  
“求我，乖。”  
“求我。”  
“道英哥，说出来，没事的。”  
“求我就会感觉好很多，哥也知道的吧。”  
金道英喘气喘得又急又腻，每一下都带着疼痛的颤抖，气管仿佛就一根线粗细，泪眼模糊地被强硬操开，最后一道防线都破碎不堪了。  
“求…求求你，慢一点……啊，嗯啊……在玹，求你…好痛……哈啊，唔……”  
郑在玹显然没就此打住，手探过去捏紧了他胸前的乳夹，直到上面猩红的血点真的变成血珠渗出来，才松了些，继续引导着他：  
“我叫什么，嗯？乖乖喊出来，我就慢一点。你是我的什么？”  
金道英整个人像从水里捞出来的一样，汗水顺着鼻尖滴落，被郑在玹握住的手反过去像投降一样小幅度地拍打他的胳膊，嘴里谵妄嘶哑地轻唤：  
“我是…我是你的狗，求你了，好痛……呃啊……主人，求你了…不要了，不要了……啊……”  
自己因为自己说得那些话射了第二次，郑在玹停下了暴虐的动作，把金道英往后带起，让他整个人都倒进自己怀里，凑过去吻他的泪痕，一路顺着吻上他的眼睛，轻声安慰着。  
“乖，真乖…”  
金道英被他放轻地耸动和安抚调整回来，眼前的墙壁一片狼藉也懒得去管，静静呼吸了半天最后突然叹了一声气。  
是真的一口叹气，随着郑在玹解开右手的捆绳人紧接着就松懈下去，仿佛在消失，向内坍缩着变得虚弱渺小，好像下一秒就要散了。  
郑在玹低着头看他，最后抽插了几下，在紧窄的甬道里射出来，让金道英闭着眼一抖，手指捏紧了他的手臂，最后向上推着离开那唯一的着力点，白色的浑浊液体从穴口汩汩溢出来。  
“……舒服么？”  
郑在玹因为金道英突然发声警觉地看他，金道英嗤笑，摇摇晃晃地推开他，作势就要跌进床里。  
“舒服就好，现在可以滚出去了吧？”  
郑在玹眯起眼睛，不知道金道英玩的是哪一出。  
“东西用完了就没用了，你还在等什么，二次使用吗？”  
郑在玹挑起眉毛，金道英却已经翻身卷进被子里：  
“今天再用就要死了，赶紧滚。”  
身后的声音消失了一会儿，金道英以为郑在玹真的走了，刚想回头，一只手就提着他的项圈霸道地往后拉拽。  
回过头是郑在玹怒极反笑的脸。  
“你说完事就完事？一条狗死了也没什么吧？”说着金道英就被从床上拖了下来：“我倒是要看看，今天用多少次，你才会半死不活。”  
金道英睁着眼睛瞪过去，心里却知道自己戳到了郑在玹的高压线，今晚非得电死不可。  
胸前的乳夹刚刚抬手拿掉，依旧硬着的乳粒刺痛得碰都碰不得，郑在玹舌尖一卷就含入口中玩弄，金道英推着他满是汗水的额头连踢带踹，被郑在玹摁住动弹不得，然后整个人推上床垫，单独逮着左边的乳头又是舔又是咬，金道英刚憋下去的眼泪又出来了，痛得太入骨，根本止不住得要哭。  
郑在玹当然不会为了一时虐待惩罚他就真的再操一次，压在金道英身上把挂在床头的手铐铐进手腕牵制在床柱上，紧接着从枕头底下拿出一直在用的布条填入手铐的空隙，免得他再把手腕磨出血，然后掐着他的项圈把他摁进枕头里：“现在听话没？”  
金道英挣扎了两下几乎被闷死，最后只能是一言不发，郑在玹才松开手，起身去拿纸巾替他清理后穴。  
这种时候倒是温柔体贴，连说话都对金道英细声细气，金道英躺在床上装死人，郑在玹也不多逼迫他，仔细帮他把东西全弄出来，然后捡走那个床尾的跳蛋，从柜子里拿出了按摩棒，当着金道英的面，把润滑剂一股脑淋在柱身上，黑色变得发亮，让金道英一阵反胃。  
“这个还没我的粗，戴着一晚上，应该没问题吧？”  
金道英眼皮一掀就侧过头不再看他，郑在玹直接用手指拨开他没力气的膝盖，然后顺着红肿的后穴，先用指尖试探了两下，然后就一点儿不留情面地插进去，金道英只是动了动小腿，然后没了动静。  
郑在玹歪过头看他，然后手指在圆形的末端推了一下。  
是震动的。  
金道英猛然睁开眼发出一声低喘，郑在玹膝盖离开床垫靠在床边冲他笑，好像这么做的不是自己，眉眼弯弯地情不真意不切。  
“……”  
金道英连沉默都嘶吼着咒骂和暴躁，郑在玹随意拿了张纸擦去脸上的汗水，从地上捡起西装的外套，弯腰一个吻落在金道英青白到毫无血色的指尖。  
“睡个好觉，金老师。”

 

 

-FIN-


End file.
